


Long Tall Sally

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Desperation, Fuck before you die, Fuck or die bruh, Gay Sex, Hannor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No one cares son, One Shot, Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Semi-Public Sex, Song Lyrics, Top Hank Anderson, risky sex, sex on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Waiting for backup in an old building following an ambush, Hank and Connor finally admit their true feelings.-God bless you, Little Richard.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Long Tall Sally

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't ship Hank and Connor much, but this ship COULD always grow on me!!  
> Gift for Josephine as per her request!  
> Based on the song by Little Richard. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlyVzFjINBk

**Long Tall Sally**

Tapping fingers, shaking hands. One an Asian man, the other possibly Spanish. They didn’t know anymore; not in the darkness after the shootout. Once the horrific, bombastic shooting began, Hank and Connor immediately sought cover and refuge in an old, abandoned garage not too far away from the group of men they’d been tracking.

It was a drug bust that had gone wrong. Fowler would no doubt have their asses in a heartbeat, and it was all Hank’s fault. When Connor had made a peaceful attempt at negotiating, Hank, hiding on the second floor of the clinic right next to the drug lab, had been listening in with a concealed microphone. Unfortunately, one of the Asian men who’d been guarding their leader noticed it, and it was game over. Immediately, five men started shooting at Connor, and Hank sprang into action.

He didn’t want a repeat incident of what had happened to Cole. No fucking chance. He’d caused enough of a distraction by returning their shots with his own…until he’d run out of bullets. At least he’d provided Connor with enough time to run and hide, which was why they’d been crouching low between cars and shelves in the old garage.

Classic.

Of course, the men had all searched around the garage thoroughly. Hank and Connor took turns on their own lookout, until the voices grew further away. So far, the lackeys appeared to be inexperienced, at least in Hank’s opinion. If they’d been wiser, they probably should’ve spared an extra ten minutes to check inside a large jeep parked at the end of the long row of old vehicles. Studying the single guard between heavily lidded eyes, Connor whispered that he was in his thirties. Figured.

The bastard needed a smoke, so he fucked off eventually. He’d only been standing there waiting for orders while smoking for about twenty minutes when someone called for him. At once, when they realized they were alone, Hank and Connor both emitted tiny sighs of relief. That had been too damn close.

They crawled away, moving from large vehicle to vehicle, kneeling…how uncomfortable.

Tapping on Connor’s shoulder, Hank snickered, “Gettin’ too old for this shit.”

Connor had no response to that, but he began slouching away inside the mechanic and repair shop that would hopefully lead them back out into the main streets. They weren’t moving fast enough, especially when Hank had his back against the dingy wall beside the door in the flickering light of the hall, trying to look like he was still brave and wasn’t two seconds from bolting.

What the hell had he been thinking?

He hadn’t been; that was the whole problem. He should’ve known better than to underestimate the drug pushers here on their own turf, and he shouldn’t have ever involved Connor in this. Not until he had admitted his true feelings for the RK800 in all their time together as work partners.

But for some ungodly reason, Hank too his post, scouting the bar solely for the purpose of not thinking about the ramifications later on after he’d merely observed their targets and suspects for some time. It might have been easier if Gavin or Nines had gone ahead in his place, but they had other cases to work on. The stuffy karaoke bar already made him nervous before Fowler sent him there to wait for the rest of the drug pushers. His gut had screamed to him that something was horribly wrong, and that this was likely a damn set-up. Too bad Fowler had other stuff on his mind as opposed to listening.

Truthfully, Hank felt a little selfish about wanting to get away, away from hearing about the various growing problems the DPD was facing and trying to sort out, when he was already about a week away from retiring. Heaven knew why he’d agreed to take on this case, but he couldn’t take anymore. His body reminded him of his shitty limitations and lack of capabilities. He wasn’t a spring chicken anymore. He couldn’t hold any more weight on his shoulders, his soul and mind. He wasn’t fast enough, nor could he bring himself to care. It wasn’t a way he liked seeing himself, but he was burned out and raw from the past year. Enough was enough.

He felt faded and washed out, almost in the same way a new shirt was pulled through the washer, twisted and used so often that it turned into a dull, muted echo of its old self. But diligently, he remained set on his task; shadow in the background watching, neutral.

Desensitized.

The demonic drug addict behind the bar had tried selling him drugs. Truthfully, Hank knew he very well seemed like the type to be conned into giving him a beer, but that had been the point all along. They chatted, and he asked for a glass of water, mainly for something to do with his hands while he waited for Connor’s signal to come in. He hadn’t wanted to get drunk anyway; he’d seen enough to know oblivion from your problems only worked so long and the things he’d seen and dealt with already in his life? Hank would end up drowning himself in it to escape if he started.

One needed a clear head in this case.

But someone had been watching him as much as he’d been watching. Soon enough, the moment they’d locked down on the drug pushers and lab, almost as if they’d known all along where they were, both Hank and Connor were shot at.

They put up their own hell of a fight once they passed the hallway leading out of the old mechanic shop. A team had ambushed them the moment they tried climbing the metal fence, however. It was a war. After the third round of shooting and screaming, someone blasted on the fucking radio, no doubt to conceal sounds of their own noises. 

_I’m gonna tell aunt Mary ‘bout uncle John,_

_He claim he had the misery but he got a lot of fun!_

It was a squawked-out rendition of yet another song he used to love listening to while growing up. However, right now, Hank felt he would run screaming if he ever heard again it. The bastards surely knew how to blacken the world after corrupting it more than it was already corrupted.

_Oh baby, yeah now baby, woo baby,_

_Havin’ me some fun tonight!_

They turned to leave once they were on the other side of the fence, but there was a tearing, blinding pain in his shoulder. Perhaps he’d dislocated it or broken. There wasn’t time to examine it. Connor ran ahead for what felt like hours. Hank could only follow until they were in a safe zone where they could call for backup. He accidentally tripped headlong into the smoky building marked and mapped out days ago for them. The chocolate brown eyes of the wary android sitting beside him warmed his chilled body as they remained slouched down away from the windows.

_Well long, tall Sally,_

_She’s built for speed, she got_

_Everything that Uncle John need, oh baby!_

_Yeah baby, woo baby!_

_Havin’ me some fun tonight yeah…_

Cringing, Hank sat back against a large tire reserved for a truck while he counted whatever was left of the seconds he had to live. Connor scanned him quickly, and he brokenly rasped, “You’re hurt!”

Somehow, that didn’t come as a surprise to Hank. The wounded man said something in return, voice low and husky, lush full lips moving, and clearly, it was the wrong thing to say.

_I saw uncle John with long tall Sally,_

_He saw aunt Mary comin’ and he ducked back in the alley,_

_Oh baby, yeah now baby, woo baby!_

_Havin’ me some fun tonight!_

Connor scowled as he stripped Hank’s jacket off, glaring madly at the blood coating his white shirt. LED light as red as the blood dripping down Hank’s arm, he groused, “Did _any_ of them manage to miss you?”

Hank waved him off, though not in a rude way. He just didn’t want Connor fussing over him. “I’ll be fine; backup’s on the way.”

“I don’t care,” Connor admonished ferociously, “I was supposed to take care of you, and I failed.”

In his stressed state, Hank couldn’t even have repeated what he’d heard in addition from Connor if he was offered all the money in the world. The old Lieutenant had recently discovered that he’d been attracted to men, sure. He’d also discovered that he found Connor absolutely breathtaking in every way. Not that he’d ever admitted it to his love interest, but this feeling was brand-new. He’d never felt it spark from the soles of his feet up before, and he supposed he’d never get to see it flare mutually in Connor’s eyes in a sudden recognition.

But like many other things, Hank was learning quickly that he could be proven wrong.

_Well, long tall Sally’s built pretty sweet,_

_She got everything that uncle John needs,_

_Oh baby, yeah now baby, woo baby!_

_Havin’ me some fun tonight!_

Connor’s first touch of slightly rough fingertips on the inside of his wrist had made him start, pulse quickening as he felt his skin flush in a dizzying warmth of bated breath and butterflies. It was more than attraction, more than a click of awareness. Before those long lashes shielded the secrets of those warm brown eyes, he had seen the scars, the fears and chaotic struggle of morality he saw so often in his own visage when he chanced to meet them in the mirror.

Grunting, Connor whispered out assuredly, “Just…checking your pulse…”

Snickering, Hank replied snootily, “Connor…you don’t need to touch me to do that, you know.”

Long fingers soothed and stroked over soft skin importunately and incessantly, even as they soaked up the same comfort of human contact, warmth and touch without wanting more than that in return.

_Well, we’re gonna have some fun tonight,_

_Have some fun tonight, oh,_

_Everything’s all right…_

All without a spoken word, choices given, and an answer returned, Connor began working the buttons of Hank’s fancy shirt open. He was on a mission, quickly, it seemed, and Hank could awkwardly sit there with a coy grin plastered onto his face. He was losing a lot of blood, but it didn’t matter when Connor had been the one touching him.

Gently, the android tore bits of Hank’s sleeves right off, wrapping them around the wound in a makeshift binding of sorts.

“OUCH! That’s too tight!” Hank screamed, wishing he could give some silent testimony to the stiffness of the binding. His fingers, feeling blunt and clumsy as they trembled slightly, had folded into his palm twice before he jerked forth in pain. Limbs flailing, his right hand accidentally landed between Connor’s thighs.

Glancing down at his lap, the android smirked and leaned close without preamble.

_Have some fun tonight!_

_Have some fun, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_We’re gonna have some fun tonight!_

Soft, soft lips, sharp teeth and a wicked tongue abruptly crashed over his own mouth. Hank’s eyebrows shot up, but that had been the only form of shock that left him frozen. Immediately, he kissed Connor back, smooth velvet sliding along his mouth with a spicy tingle and tantalizing promise, leaving him with tight jeans, swollen lips and the dark bite of whiskey on Connor’s tongue. A slow, teasing wink and flash of those sinful brown eyes turned Hank’s heart to mush.

Swallowing thickly, he tried getting a word in while Connor straddled his lap shamelessly. Almost timorously, Hank rasped, “S-since when?”

One of the android’s hand that had been stroking his chest traveled lower to caress the rising bulge between Hank’s thighs. “Hmm,” Connor hummed, deeply in thought, “since I realized how fragile time and human lives are.”

Resuming his tender touches, Hank decided to drown out a possibility for a conversation. When Connor’s hips pressed rhythmically into his own, his mind seized on only one thing; a need to go along with the ‘fuck me’ look Connor held in his eyes. Without holding back, he pried the android’s legs apart. Connor’s nimble fingers had somehow already unzipped his jeans and pushed the y-fronts down. Taking his time to deliver slow, seductive touches, Connor waited until Hank had adjusted himself beneath him.

Hungrily, the Lieutenant feasted and fixated his own eyes down over the opening to Connor’s boxers as he listened only to husky, softly sung words that proclaimed love and passion for only him.

Part of himself had been glad to see that Connor not only felt the same way, but the android was ardently confessing every little thing Hank wanted to hear. Later, he felt he would have liked to have more time to talk. They needed to get through this, first and foremost.

Focusing on living in the moment as his wife had often begged and pleaded for him to do, it didn’t take long for Hank-under Connor’s tutelage-to prepare the sexy android for penetration; a deeper kind of intimacy. Never again would he just want to get away. This time had been far too close. He didn’t need yet another reminder of the screw-ups of the past, of hurting yet another person he loved.

Pressing closer, the need for comfort turned into a need for intimacy of the highest level. Slow, gentle strokes of palms over his back started. Connor soon turned to tenderly stroking his cock as his soft mouth pressed up into Hank’s, letting him know with each soothing caress that this felt right. This had been needed and yearned for all along; no regrets.

Hank wasn’t even sure when another one of his thick fingers pumped Connor as roughly as the first two, but it’d happened anyway. Thoughts of comfort, of numbing the pain burning in his injured shoulder, and fear, quickly transformed to heavy pants of pleasure. Dizzyingly hot kisses sucking the air from his lungs and the strength from his knees pressed into his lips and skin. Connor left not even an inch of his skin untouched. Erratically, he began pressing the smaller man hard against himself as hips ground up and down over each other.

A searing desperation to touch and be touched started guiding their movements as low moans and hushed cries echoed into each other’s mouths. Hank greedily soaked up the frantic touches he’d been given, adding his own to the mix as he came to the realization that the android he’d seen as his best friend and secret love for years needed this as much as, if not more, than he did. Well, Hank Anderson would give him that; he would give Connor anything he desired in the world.

Stilling and gentling his caresses, the human relied on pure instinct as he slicked up Connor’s entrance with his weeping cock. Already dripping, Hank’s pre-cum circled and coated back and forth, up and down the delicious tightness between Connor’s toned buttocks. Hank had dreamt about this for months, and so much that he nearly crumbled once the tip clumsily slid along the cleft between his cheeks.

Connor chuckled at his attempts, and Hank growled impatiently, “Let’s see _you_ do this with one hand then, jerk.”

Shaking and panting roughly, Hank closed his eyes against the gorgeous sight of the taut, perfect body above his own, writhing for him, moaning for him. Not wanting it over before it even started, he bit into his lower lip while his hips rolled and targeted the tight ring of muscle he couldn’t wait to sink himself into. Cries getting harsher and more desperate, blunt nails digging into his shoulders reminded him that they had to hurry.

When he shifted beneath Connor, he finally remembered something important. Slyly reaching over into his back pocket, he soon withdrew a condom packet and ripped it open with his teeth.

Connor huffed, “Wow, you take that everywhere, then?”

Winking, Hank began sliding it on his cock as he murmured, “A gentleman’s always prepared.” Once his cock had been covered, he began sliding himself in.

Smothering his own broken moans in the sweat slick skin of the Lieutenant’s neck, Connor knew what pleasure was. Mouthing and sucking was all he could do before biting down gently as the man trembled under him before driving his hips up demandingly. Not making him ask, plead, giving him what he wanted and thrusting down deeply, Connor relished when Hank’s voice began sounding rough and husky.

“Do you want me?” Hank hoarsely whispered, and Connor only answered by wrapping his limbs around his lover.

Hank started wondering in the back of his mind why he had never thought to try this before as strong thighs tightened around him and muscular legs wrapped about his hips. Connor felt too damn good…

Teeth began scraping at his own neck now. Strong, rough fingers were sliding up and down his sweat slicked back, with more of the perspiration pooling along his spine. Energetically, Hank groaned as his hips work harder, thighs and back flexing as he drove himself in deeper, pulling soft groans and cries from the mouth at his throat. Movements getting more and more frantic as the sounds from Connor grew in volume and intensity, his own moans and grunts soon got lost as he grit his teeth and threw his head back in pleasure. Connor’s hand pushing down on his free one reminded him to reach between them to wrap his fingers around the throbbing hardness leaking against his belly.

Rough kisses with clashing teeth and harsh pants could’ve been heard if you paused long enough to listen. Pulses pounding and overheated bodies began shivering with pleasure in the air-conditioned shop. When the wind breeze by, Hank felt sweat cooling on his skin. He wished for a moment that he hadn’t used the condom as Connor twined their limbs around each other and shoved Hank down on his back. Taking charge, Connor’s palms slid over the other man’s chest as Hank familiarized himself with the alien feel of another man pressed close to himself.

He honestly couldn’t decide whether having a woman bouncing on his tumescent cock was more insane or that of a man. He figured he didn’t care about the details, not when he could still hear that low, rough voice moaning a curse when Connor slid himself back down slowly, so slowly. Hank saw stars behind closed eyelids once encasing himself in that tight heat again. Unable to focus on anything else other than how wonderful Connor sounded when he was pounding into him, he decided to watch warm, brown eyes dilate black for him.

Amazing. Those full, tempting lips swollen from Hank’s rough kisses almost made him come. Hands slide under shirts and over hips. Desperate gasps and moans panted against flushing lips. Hank’s fingers began fumbling with Connor’s cock while the android growled out a curse as his cock twitched in reply. Enjoying how the control was soon lost for the aroused RK800, Hank laughed softly, lips trailing down his lover’s arched neck.

Wanting, needing to come badly, chest heaving and beads of sweat rolling down into his eyes as he slammed his hips forward, Hank’s strong fist flew up the cock in his hand ruthlessly as Connor bucked and cursed. The android’s voice was now raw and harsh as he choked out a rough cry before exploding violently in Hank’s hand. Dark blue-grey eyes locked on wide, dilated brown as the older man convulsed around his partner, back arching and lips parting in pained ecstasy. The sight of Connor this way drew Hank down, down…over the edge and shattering, his voice echoing in the small room as he cried out for Connor before releasing shortly after him.

Collapsing next to each other, they soon heard gunshots and police sirens in the distance.

Connor laughed as he draped an arm over Hank’s chest. “Well, you’ve timed this perfectly.”

Nodding, Hank slowly gathered his brain now that the blood had rushed back up from his dick. Now, they had to back to fight and finish this. Vowing to do so, with everything in him that he had, Hank wanted to fight for his friends, family, because that was who and what he was and had been for decades.

Well…he’d wanted to, at first, but for now, listening to the soft, sleepy murmurs of the android he truly loved and wanted to cherish curled beside him was enough to give him a second thought. A soft, tender kiss of thanks to the sweaty nape of Hank’s neck, and a rustling of fabric encouraged him to get his ass moving before the medical team traced his blood here and found them in such a state.

What if he had been free to take the chance he’d always wanted to take with Connor earlier? What if it could have been more than a dizzying clash of two lost souls needing…just simply needing human contact that shouldn’t be so hard to find? Didn’t this experience require more?

Redressing had been a breeze when Connor helped him. Doing up all the buttons neatly, Connor warmed his soul with his gentle smile, blue LED light, and another soft kiss peppered onto his lips.

Like a fool in love, he grinned. Yes, that had been more than just a moment in time to catch his breath. It was a rebirth; a moment to recharge and get ready to face the world, to face reality again. He was going to do this, and he wasn’t alone.

Hank now had a moment to breathe.

_Have some fun tonight,_

_Everything’s all right._

**END**


End file.
